Grand Theft Auto III: Welcome To Liberty City
by Yin Saiyajin
Summary: Welcome to Liberty City, where the only dirty word...is hope. Read about the story of Tony Sims, a young boy who has just moved to Liberty City. Find out how he gets through in the worst city in America...If he does... (I renamed the 1st & 2nd Chapters!)
1. A New Home, A New Life, A New Era of Ter...

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
GRAND THEFT AUTO III: WELCOME TO LIBERTY CITY  
  
Where your car is all ours.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
A NEW HOME, A NEW LIFE, A NEW ERA OF TERROR  
  
By: Saiyajin, Yin Edited By: Ayame, Suzaku  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why we moved to Liberty City." Thought Tony Sims, as he hauls in a box of antiques into their new house in Shoreside Vale for their mom and dad. "Why couldn't we moved to Carsar City? Or at least a ghost town. At least somewhere were ya don't hear gunshots every hour or so. It just isn't fair."  
  
Tony is a young boy, around 9 or 10. He's an only child. He likes to be alone most of the time. He always likes to stay silent and talk to himself in his mind. He would seem like a loner to some kids. He's always staying inside playing video games or reading a book. There wasn't really much to do back at his old house in Kansas. Now that they moved to Liberty City, he's going to stay indoors as much as possible. His parents want him to get out more, but now that they moved to Liberty City, they're afraid to send him outside.  
  
"Dad." said Tony as he walks down their front steps of their new house to go and haul in some more stuff. "Why did we move to Liberty City? You told me we were moving here, but you never told me why." His Dad was a business kinda man. Always working on the computer, always wearing some kind of a suit, never sick and always on time for work. Barley has any time on his hands to spend time at home. And if he is home, then he's always too busy working on something. Even on weekends! "Well son, my business moved, and sadly, they moved to Liberty City. So, we have to move here for a while until they find another place to move. " Suddenly a Red Cheetah speeds by and looses control and skids into a light post. Tony and his Dad jump in fear from the sound of screeching tires, followed by a sudden crash, and seeing two LCDP cop cars zip by.  
  
Tony and his Dad run out to the side walk and watch in terror as the car catches on fire. The cop cars stop and back into each other, making a little shield to protect them if any guns are shot. In each cop car there are two cops in it, making four since there are two cop cars. The cops get out of their cars and get behind them. They point their guns at the cheetah and prepare for some action. "THIS IS THE LCPD! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Suddenly, a guy in a black vest and green pants jumps out of the car window. He pulls out a Shotgun and fires at the cops. Tony and his Dad cover their heads and jump behind their side fence. They hear more gunshots and screams as they shiver in fear and pray for it to stop. Tony grows curious and crawls to the end of the fence and peeks around it.  
  
"Tony!" yelled his Dad silently. "What are you doing!? Get back here! You're going to get killed! "Hold on, Dad, just a quick peek." Tony is shocked to see two dead cops lying in a puddle of blood. Two cops remain.  
  
The two cops are ducking behind a shot up cop car about to explode. The two cops stare at each other and quickly pop up over the hood of the car. Right when they're about to pull the trigger of their guns, BLAM! Shot in the head. They fall over, dead. The fugitive sees Tony and aims his shotgun at him and fires instantly. The bullets just miss, hitting the side fence. Pedestrians run in fear. Tony flinches and gets behind the fence. His dad grabs him by the arm and yanks him back to the house. The fugitive smirks, raises his head, jumps into a cop car, turns the siren off, and takes off. Just then two LCPD helicopters pop out of nowhere and start shooting down at the cop car. More LCPD cop cars zip by, followed by a few FBI cars. The FBI cars stop by the cheetah, and get out of their cars, and call a tow- truck in to come and shred the cheetah.  
  
Tony and his dad burst into the house, panting and out of breath. "Dad, will you please quit your job?" His dad looks at him with a serious expression on his face. "Son, I love my job. And if I quit, we'll lose everything. If I get another job, I'll just get fired. I'll have a talk with my boss tomorrow. I'll see what I can do to convince him to move the business."  
  
A/N: Hey, I hope you liked my first Grand Theft Auto Fan Fiction. There will be more episodes so be patient. L8er. 


	2. Heeee’s baack!

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
GRAND THEFT AUTO III: WELCOME TO LIBERTY CITY  
  
Proudly fed a diet of fast food and cheap guns.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Heeee's baack!  
  
By: Saiyajin, Yin Edited By: Ayame, Suzaku  
  
Tony is bothered by his encounter with that insane criminal. He feels that living here just means trouble. He is right. This is the worst city in America. As he gazes out the window viewing his front yard and a busy street with cars zipping back and forth. Police helicopters still buzz overhead, as they scan the area for danger. The FBI just around the corner still awaits the arrival of the tow-truck they requested. Pedestrians yell at each other from the streets and in their cars.  
  
"Get outta the way! Foool!" yells a frustrated lady as she bumps into a guy in blue camouflaged pants, a black shirt, and a dark green beanie. The punk is angered by this, and throws a punch at the lady. The lady gets socked right in the face. She spits out a tooth, screams and runs. The FBI saw this and a couple FBI agents ran down the streets carrying rifles. The punk flinches in fear and runs off. The FBI holds their fire, they just run after him.  
  
Tony almost starts crying after he sees this. "I can't believe we moved here. I just don't understand!" He sighs and flips on the T.V. He has to sit on the floor because they haven't brought in the couch yet. He starts flipping through the channels, until the news catches his eye. It is a police chase! Tony thinks for a minute, but doesn't believe it. Then he looks again. They're chasing another police car! Then he knew it was him. It was the guy who almost killed him, a few minutes before! He watches in slight horror.  
  
A female reporter talks in the background and explains what is happening. "You are looking at a high speed chase involving an insane criminal who has killed four cops in the last 2 to 5 minutes. He has stolen a police car and refuses to let himself be caught. Uh, we do not know how long this man has been at large. Er, he is armed and dangerous. We recommend you lock your doors and close your windows. We are trying our best to bring him to justice. Please, remain calm. We do not know what he is capable of doing. Uh, we have a videotape of him stealing the police car. Uh, We will show it to you." Tony is pretty much shocked to see this. His dad walks in carrying a box of supplies and stuff and asks, "What'chya watching son?" "I-It's that guy from before! That bad guy who stole the police car!" His dad sets down the box and looks at the T.V. curiously. "What?" he says as he approaches the T.V.  
  
The video of the carjacking begins. It shows him opening fire on the cops. They blur out the bloody stuff. In the bottom left corner you can see Tony and his dad ducking behind the fence! The camera shakes as the man holding it does too. As all four cops fall to the ground, dead. He drops the camera and runs. Fortunately, the camera is pointing to where the carjacking took place. You can't see Tony and his dad anymore, but you can still see the fugitive. About 2-3 seconds later, you see him aim at something. And BLAM! You here the bullets hit the fence. This was him shooting at Tony! Then he does some kinda smirk, jump in the car, and take off at full speed. Then they cut the movie off.  
  
Tony and them a really stunned. They just can't believe that this is on T.V. They go back to the chase and continue talking about it. Tony's dad calls for his wife. "Honey! Come here and take a look at this!" Tony's mom walks in "What? What? Is everything alright?" asks Tony's mom as they all gaze at the T.V. screen. "This guy! We saw him! He shot at Tony and-" his wife interrupts him immediately. "W-WHAT!? TONY!? IS HE OKAY!? ARE YOU OKAY SWEETY!?" "He's fine, honey! Just watch." Tony's mom watches in fear as the stolen cop car swerves through traffic. To their surprise, the car reaches the bridge near the dam. The whole family he struck with fear as they see this.  
  
Tony and his mom and dad live right around the corner from that bridge! They all rush to the window and look outside. Tony look back at the T.V. and he sees that he's going right past the FBI and the trashed Cheetah! Tony looks out the window. A tow-truck rolls by, and all of a sudden, the stolen cop car screeches by and quickly swerves into their yard! Tony, his mom, and his dad, all jump back and cover their heads. They hear helicopters and cop cars all around. Then, they hear a door open then quickly close. They look out the window, and the fugitive is running up to their door!!!  
  
  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED] 


	3. The King

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
GRAND THEFT AUTO III: WELCOME TO LIBERTY CITY  
  
Where dreams are broken.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The King  
  
By: Saiyajin, Yin Edited By: Ayame, Suzaku  
  
Tony pretty much screams as loud as he can when he sees the fugitive approach their front door. His dad quickly runs up to the door and locks it immediately. Tony's dad jumps back and watches closely as he sees him run up to their door from the stained glass window. The whole family shivers in fear. Tony runs over to his mom and hugs here and buries his face in her hip. The insane criminal grabs the doorknob and tries to turn it, but he can't. It's locked. He is even more angered by this, or so it seems that way. He steps back and pulls out a bat. BLUUAAACCHHSSHHH CLANG CLANG CLAng Clang Clang clang!!! Glass shatters everywhere and cuts Tony's dad up. Blood gushes from all over his body as he groans in pain. Tony and his mom scream as loud as they can.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" screams Tony. "OOOOAAAAHHHHOH MY GOD!!! ARE YOU OKAY!? OH MY GOD! HELP!!!!!!" The fugitive crawls into the house and drops the bat. He pulls out the shotgun from before and aims it at Tony and his mom. Tony starts crying as he soils his pants too. The insane fugitive steps over Tony's dad and approaches Tony and his mom.  
  
LCPD cops scream into the megaphone and try to get him to come out. "COME OUT NOW!!!" The helicopters hover overhead as the pilots yell down with their megaphones. "YOU ARE ONLY MAKING THINGS WORSE FOR YOURSELF!" "Grr! YOUR DEAD BIG BOY!-HEY THAT'S AGAINST REGULATIONS! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! YOU NEED HELP, MAN!" "I'M GONNA KILL EM!-" The megaphone cuts off as the helicopter pulls away and returns to base. It seems like that guy is going to have to turn in his badge.  
  
The fugitive stays silent. He seems very mysterious. He has short hair, an ugly face, short dark dark brown hair, and wearing gangster like clothes. The clothes are a black vest, and green long pants. He seems like a frustrated and troubled person. Tony and his mom think they are going to die.until the man speaks in a deep, silent voice. "How dare you move here." Tony looks at him with his teary eyes and asks, "W-what?" "You heard me. You dare to move into the sacred house of Tommy Vercetti?...MY FATHER!!!" Tony and his mom jump in fear once he screams at them. They feel his spit spray on their necks, as they become paralyzed in terror. Tony's mom slowly brings up the courage to say something. "W-w-wh-who-o is T-Tommy Vercett-tti?" The frustrated man squints his eyes. "Tommy Vercetti was the king of Vice City! He could have anything he wanted! Then he moved to Liberty City and lost all the respect he had. Then one day, a punk broke into his house, and shot him dead. He was buried in the backyard of this house. It was supposed to remain empty forever! But then some fuck head put up a "For Sale" sign in the front yard!"  
  
Tony's dad looses consciousness and faints. He just might die if they don't get him to a hospital. Thankfully, Tony's mom looks out the window real quick and finds an ambulance. She is very relived to see this, but when she looks back at the troubled criminal, she begins to panic again. "Now you three move in. You move into the sacred house! HOW DARE YOU! YOU ALL SHOULD DIE FOR THAT! And that's just what I'm going to do now." The man loads the gun and gets it ready to blast Tony and his mom up to the wall. He gets a good aim of their chests. The insane man winces his eyes and says something very silent. "Tommy Vercetti.The scared one." A single tear rolls down his dirty cheek, as he gets ready to pull the trigger. But.  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED] 


End file.
